Bed Head
by raikis
Summary: It was just a normal movie night between the two best-friends. That was, until Lucy said: "Natsu, let's have sex." Then it was all down the hall and into the sheets from there. Nalu AU one-shot / smut


a/n: this is something from a story i will never publish that i promised amehanaa i would write out for her.

please consider the fact that i have no experience with writing smut, so i hope you try to enjoy this clumsy fic for a start!

* * *

Bed Head

. . .

* * *

Natsu glared at the package of popcorn with irritation.

It wouldn't open.

Why?

He didn't know and it pissed him off.

Usually when he and Lucy had movie night, which happened every weekend, Lucy was the one in charge of making the food. But since Lucy hadn't showed up yet, he thought he would take it upon himself to go ahead and get everything prepared. The living room and his television were ready, but _not the popcorn_. He eventually gave up on opening the wrapper and tossed the package in the microwave as it was, pressed in the time and slammed it shut. Then he spent a few moments staring at the start button before he took the package back out again and threw it over his shoulder, then picked up his cell phone to order food.

"Hey, I'll take two large pizzas!" He said to the other person on the phone, "plus a large soda and—"

"Natsu! You're not _ordering_ food, are you?" Lucy's amused voice cut through his apartment followed by his door being slammed shut. Natsu peeked around the corner to his living room where the blonde could be seen plopping down between the cushions of his couch and covered the speaker of the phone.

"Lucy! What toppings ya want?"

Lucy snorted and shook her head, "Cheese is fine." She answered anyway, pushing herself up from her seat and walking towards him. Natsu gave the rest of their order and hung up his phone and dropped it in his pocket. "What ever happened to the _popcorn_ you were supposed to make?"

"I couldn't get it open." Natsu muttered and nudged his chin at the package on the floor beside them. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, and picked up the soiled thing.

"It must be child proof, then."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu narrowed his eyes and flicked her in the ear. He walked over and pushed himself up on the counter and watched her as she tried to open the packet, but failed horribly.

"I can't open it, either!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Natsu grinned, "It must be _weirdo_ proof, then."

"Hey! Are we watching the movie or not?"

Natsu lifted his brows in thought and dropped his eyes to take in her outfit. Lucy arrived in her pajamas since it was planned she would be sleeping over for the weekend; a tank-top, a pair of shorts, and a pair of pink fluffy, bunny slippers. They had been friends since the end of high school when she moved here, and he swore she got weirder and weirder as she aged. He must've been wearing a smirk on his lips because once he looked back up, her cheeks and ears were flushed red in irritation and embarrassment, and she was crossing her legs in attempt to hide the girly footwear he was mentally making fun of.

"What are you looking at? Stop staring! You're making me nervous," With that Lucy stomped back to the living room with her tail between her legs, steam puffing out of her ears, and dropped on the couch with a pout on her lips, "They were a gift from Mira-san." She mumbled when he settled down next to her.

"Sure they were."

Lucy pouted more and got up to put the movie in the television that she brought with her, and Natsu noticed, grimly, that it was a _chick-flick_.

Of _course_ it was a chick-flick! Lucy wouldn't be Lucy without her cheesy romance porn movies. And it was her week to choose the movie anyways, so it wasn't like he could help it. They agreed to take turns each weekend to keep them from fighting over the movies. When Lucy sat back down, she turned slightly towards him and scanned her eyes up and down his outfit of choosing.

All he was wearing was a pair of saggy sweat pants and socks. It wouldn't be considered an outfit.

"Go put a shirt on before the food gets here!" Lucy said, seeming to find nothing to make fun of about his clothing.

"Pffssh, _you_ go put a shirt on." Natsu scoffed, raising a brow at her top and the amount of cleavage it was showing. Lucy's brows shot up and crossed her arms to hide her chest, and she twisted her body to face her back towards him. Natsu smiled and leaned back on the couch and spread his arms over the back of it and arm rest, and gave her a cocky look, enjoying the fact that he can freely not a wear a shirt in front of her. Perks of being a male.

Lucy grumbled something in her throat and pushed herself up off the couch and made way to his bedroom, arms still crossed tightly around her chest. She sent a glare at him before she disappeared down the hall and came back with one of his work shirts hanging loosely on her. Natsu approved of the sight of his shirt sagging down to her thighs and piling at the fold of her arms, though her chest seemed fitted fine in the material. It reminded of that mini dress she wore to their homecoming dance in high school. He didn't go, but Lucy went to the dance with some tall skinny _freak_.

"What's with that face you're making, Natsu?" Lucy asked, studying the fowl frown that had settled on his features at the recalling memory, "Should I go put on a different shirt? It was the first thing I pulled out of the pile on your bed—this better be clean!" Lucy started smelling various places on the shirt to make sure.

Natsu shook out of his thoughts and muttered a 'no' at her. There was no sense of acting sour about something now that happened when they were teens. He sighed and pushed the old thoughts to the back of his mind as a few faint knocks sounded at his door, and just as Lucy jumped up to answer it, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back down, causing her to be thrown back and flipped off the arm of the couch. He jumped over her and grabbed his wallet off the small table and sprinted over the door to grab their pizza boxes from the man standing behind it.

"Thanks for your order! Have a good ni—"

"Thanks, man!" Natsu cut the man off, shoving the money in his hands and kicking his door shut behind him. "Fooood! Lucy, where are you?" Natsu yelled as he excitedly dropped the boxes and soda bag down on the coffee table.

"Down here!" Lucy grunted as she pulled herself up off the ground, "Mind warning someone before you're about to _throw_ them over the couch?"

"Noff?" Natsu muffled with a mouth full. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over him and plopped down on the couch, reaching over the table and sliding her cheese pizza box in front of her while Natsu continued to quickly consume his.

"I'm starting the movie, okay?" Lucy said as she popped a piece of crust into her mouth, reaching over his lap and grabbing the television remote. Once she pressed play, she scooted a little closer to him and placed her pizza box in her lap. As the slow music of the movies introduction started playing from his speakers, Natsu leaned back and rolled his eyes as Lucy zoned out from anything and everything and glued her eyes to the screen. She didn't even notice when he got up and turned the lights out, and sat back down.

It was like this every other weekend they watched one of her movies. He sat there with her and she watched the movie and he ate all the food, not interested in the movie at all. And when it was his movie night, Lucy was the one not paying attention, though he still ate all the food.

He slid down the couch to where his knees were touching the coffee table and his back was against the cushions, and placed his pizza box upon his stomach and chest. He held the lid of the box up to hide the television from his view and placed another slice in his mouth. Lucy shifted her side of the couch as she brought her folded legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and whined towards the movie and occasionally gasped when something _romantic_ happened between the love-birds. Though he could not see the screen, unfortunately he could still _hear_ the movie. Everything had some joyful music behind it and the actors were soft and gentle spoken.

Really, he was an action type of guy. If something wasn't exploding, he was not interested.

With a mouthful of pizza supreme goodness, Natsu glanced at the woman beside him from the corner of his eye. Her bunny covered toes were curled together at the end of the couch and her arms crossed over her knees that she was hugging tightly into her chest.

Honestly, the world just wasn't fair on him.

That crush he had developed on his best friend when he was eighteen only had gotten worst as time passed. He didn't really remember how or when these "feelings" started—he had never been really sharp with those things—but he found himself enjoying the moments he got to look at her like this. There weren't many people she would allow to see her without makeup, or her hair all done up with countless hair products that tickled his nose and made him sneeze. This was a Lucy only he could see right now, the _natural_ Lucy, and he loved it.

She wasn't even wearing a bra, he noticed.

The world wasn't fair.

"Isn't it sad?" Lucy suddenly mumbled, earning his surprised attention. He wasn't expecting her to speak to him again until the movie was over. Natsu raised a brow towards the side of her face in question, noticing her eyes were still glazed over at the television. "They're best friends who love each other, but think the other doesn't feel the same way."

"Yes, very upsetting." He muttered with no interest, looking down to his pizza box and placing the last piece in his mouth. He closed the box and leaned over to drop it on the table before reaching to Lucy and snatching her unfinished box. Lucy only glanced at him as her pizza was stolen, but did nothing to stop him.

He scooted back down in the couch, positioned the pizza box on his torso and lifted the lid to block the light coming from the television. Lucy had just _nearly_ a whole pie of pizza left. It was true her appetite was smaller than his, but he's guessing she may have had a snack before she came here. She would usually easily have four slices gone, _max_ , but there were only two pieces missing from the pie tonight.

He shrugged and helped himself to a slice and then slid the box off his chest and onto the space of couch between the two of them, furrowing his brows when the light of the television shot right into his face. He caught a glimpse of the movie and did a double take, widening his eyes and would have gone jaw slack if he didn't have a mouth full.

Right there, unfolding on his TV screen, was a hot make-out session against some bedroom wall between who he assumed was the main characters of the movie.

 _Whoa?_

Hadn't Lucy just started this movie? And it was already to the porn scene?

He sent the blonde a side glance and noticed her fidgeting form. She was into it, very into it. Her toes were curling into each other on the couch and she was squeezing her knees like they were her life support. He had learned back in high school one free period in the farthest corner of the library how she reacts to this heated stuff. He went looking for her during their free time, and of course he knew she would be reading, but he didn't find her in the usual adventure section of the library, but in the mature one instead.

He remembered it clearly. She was standing in the middle of the aisle with her arms pressing against the bookshelf, her legs crossed, and a chapter book in her hands. She was shifting and fidgeting on her weight and chewing on her bottom lip. And although, at the time, her expression wasn't giving it away, he wasn't dumb enough to not put one and two together.

It was that day he discovered Lucy couldn't keep still when she was aroused. After that day, it became more often that he would find her in that section of the library, and it embarrassed her to no ends every time he caught her.

Now, as they were both adults, she had a few shelves full of mature content and was a little less ashamed of it. He even peeked in on the books and read a few chapters if he had the chance before Lucy would blow a fuse and try to snatch it from him.

Lucy whimpering tore him from his thoughts, making a sting of panic slam into him before he realized it was just another one her reactions to the movie. The couple had moved themselves from the wall and was now scooting up to the top of the bed while trying to tear the clothes off each other. It looked like a hard task to while they were also still in a lip-lock, but Lucy seemed to definitely be enjoying the scene.

Natsu took another bite from Lucy's pizza and decided to watch the movie. He moved the box to the coffee table and turned his position to where he was lying across the couch, the top of his head pressing against Lucy's thigh. She stiffened at the touch, took a glance, and then relaxed and placed a hand upon his head. Her fingers soon found their place between the handfuls of his hair and massaged their way through his locks. He got relaxed and turned his head towards the screen, absently munching on his slice as he watched the couple get nice and heated.

The movie ended up only being about an hour long—pretty short. Through that time, Natsu zoned out at the wall above the television while Lucy continued to squirm and gasp at the romance. Once the credits started showing on some photo slideshow, Natsu was the first to jump up and remove the movie from his player.

"Well, nice movie, Luce," Natsu muttered, focusing on placing the CD in its case before tossing it like frisbee at her, "Now, we should watch one of _my_ movies!" He exclaimed, spinning around towards his entertainment center and scanning through the titles on his shelves.

"No! Stop it!" Lucy yelled just as one of the couch pillows collided into the back of his head, "It's my movie weekend! And I brought more than one movie."

Natsu frowned deeply and turned his head towards her, narrowing his eyes at the multiple dvd cases she was placing on her lap from her bag. He rolled his head back and groaned, lazily dragging his weight back and dropping face down into the middle of couch by her thigh.

"Here, I'll let you pick." Lucy tapped his head with her index finger, holding out the movies to him like a deck of cards. Natsu gave her a dry look as he pulled himself up to a seated position, and dropped the movies into his lap. Lucy scooted up next to him with a big smile on her face as she eagerly urged him to go on. He sighed and scanned the title of the first movie in his hands.

"A chick flick?" Natsu asked, though he knew answer already just by looking at it, "And it's a _Christmas_ movie."

"It's funny!" Lucy defended, rolling her eyes when he tossed the movie over the back of the couch. One by one, each movie in his hands was tossed somewhere in the room behind the both of them, and Lucy resisted the urge to punch him in the head. Those were _her_ movies he was throwing!

When he came down to the last movie in his hands, his eyes had nearly bulged out their sockets. He slowly turned his wide eyed look to Lucy, who seemed confused until she leaned closer to see the movie that he was holding.

 _ShowGirls._

"No! Natsu, we are not watching that!" Lucy screeched and tried to snatch the movie from him before he jumped up.

"Yes! We are watching this, Lucy! We are watching it!" Natsu ran once around the coffee table as Lucy chased him before stopping in front of the dvd player. He barely managed to open the case before Lucy was climbing up his back and reaching her arms over his shoulders, snatching the move from his hands within seconds.

"It's Erza's! I'm supposed to give it back to her!" Lucy hugged the movie into her bosom and ran to the back of the couch, "S—So why not watch something else? Like—what about The Proposal? That's a good movie, Natsu!"

Natsu stood in front of her on the other side of the couch, arms out beside him, ready to make a dash if she moved, " _Erza's_? Then why'd ya bring here, Luce?" He raised a brow, though there was a teasing grin playing on his lips. He enjoyed the color that stained her cheeks and the embarrassment that was showing in her eyes and voice. He watched her grip on the case tighten and he slowly took a slight step to his right, keeping his eyes on her face as she avoided his by looking around the room.

"No reason!" Her voice hit a high note, and he had barely avoided wincing as it stung his eardrum, "I forgot it was in my bag, and I was goin— _HEY!_ " Lucy finally took a notice to his moving and ran in the other direction towards the kitchen, Natsu following close behind.

It was a known fact that Natsu could outrun her a couple hundred times if he _actually_ tried, but he was catching up to her in a quick sprint as she ran through the kitchen, taking a sharp turn back towards the living room, nearly tripping as the wooden floorboards cut into carpet under her feet. Knowing he would catch her before she reached her bag, she went back around to the back if the couch and quickly shoved the dvd case up her shirt just as his arms came around her sides and grabbed her wrists.

There was a surprised 'what the?' that came out from his mouth in a mutter before he leaned his head around her neck and noticed the deformed shape between her breast. He narrowed his eyes to slits and exhaled from his nostrils.

 _Should he? Or should he not?_

He would not hesitate to reach in and grab that case out from her shirt at any other time, but since Lucy so happened to think she was _so clever_ at the moment, he decided to just shake it out of her. Literally.

"Waaahh! Natsu stop! Put me down!" Lucy screamed as she was lifted into the air and tossed over his shoulder.

"Give me the movie, Luce," Natsu said as he begun to spin in circles, "or should I reach in and grab it?"

Lucy gasped and gave him a testy look, even though she knew he couldn't see it, "You _wouldn't_ ," She felt him shrug before she was brought back to his front. He balanced her bottom on one arm and used the other to reach down her shirt and grab the corner of the dvd case that was poking out. Lucy squeaked and grabbed his wrist before he could pull out, blood returning to her face in an instant, "Oh go—OKAY okay okay! I'll give it to you! Get your hand out of my shirt! Pervert Natsu!"

This was not the first time she had called him a pervert, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, so he put on an offended act as he dropped her back on her feet. Lucy took a step back away from him and dropped her head as she slipped the movie out from her shirt and handed it over to him, hand shaking just lightly.

Natsu grinned and plucked the movie from her fingers and patted her on the head, missing the way her eyes snapped up and were now following him around the room as he walked back up to the dvd player and pressed play.

"Was that so hard?" Natsu asked, taking a sip from his soda, "I haven't seen this movie since high school! Remember that small party Erza had with just you, me and Gray?"

Lucy was sat back down on the couch, hands on her knees and leaned towards her legs, eyes on her feet. She looked like she wanted to say something, but her tongue was in a knot and preventing her from doing so.

Natsu came back around and sat down right next to her, reaching over behind her and grabbing the remote to fast-forward through all the commercials. Lucy brought her legs up to her chest and crossed her feet, placing her chin on her knees.

Natsu eyed her downed figure and was now considering turning the movie off. He wondered why she was against watching this movie in the first place. Even back in high school she wouldn't watch it.

"Hey, Luce, what's wrong with the movie?" He asked, turning his attention back to the television. He saw her turn her head and wave her hands in front of her face, as if rejecting her distaste.

"Th—There's nothing _wrong_ with it, it's just—" She stopped herself and froze, recollecting her memories and considered her options. She could _not_ tell him about the possible deal she made with Erza years back that if she ever watched this movie with Natsu during their weekend, she would have to ask him a _certain question_. OR she could ask him straight out and possibly be laughed at and turn everything into the most embarrassing situation humankind would ever know.

She had actually brought that movie with her every weekend since the bet was made, but had never taken it out of her bag until tonight. She didn't even mean to put the movie in his hands!

"It's just? What?" Natsu pressed, curious.

"Let's just say," Lucy paused and turned her head down into her knees, "there's a story behind it."

Natsu stared at her for a few moments, and she felt his eyes boring into her shoulder. She heard the first scene of the movie start to play, but still he wouldn't look away. It was a two hour movie, surely she could hold off until it was over, right?

"Alright," Natsu finally said, rubbing her head and messing up her hair before he turned his attention to the movie, "I'll start the movie at the end, then. After, we'll watch your proposal movie, or whatever it was." He picked up the remote and fast forwarded the movie.

"No no! It's okay!" Lucy shot up and waved her hands in front of her, "You can watch it! I'll just . ." She turned herself around the couch to face the back and away from the television screen, "not watch. It'll be like your movie night!" She tried to be positive, but the odd look he was sending her made it hard.

"Naw, c'mer Luce," Natsu patted the space beside him, pausing the movie, "just pretend it's one of your porn novels."

"They're not porn!"

"They're definitely porn."

"Are not!"

"50 Shades of—"

"Stop! I'm not watching!"

"Uhg fine." Natsu sighed and pressed play, and dropped the remote in his lap. Lucy bit her lip and turned back to the back of the couch, noticing he started the movie on the pool scene, and right in the middle of it, too. It was a heated and embarrassing scene to watch with someone, especially when that someone was Natsu. The sound of grunting and water splashing made her blush and cause her own body to react in an uncomfortable way.

She turned her head and pressed into the couch just as her legs started squirming. This was embarrassing to listen to! How was Natsu just sitting there so silently and calm? Was it because he watched this movie a dozen times, or was he actually zoned out from the movie? It was easy to distract him if given the right thought, but Lucy found it surprising that he looked completed collected when there was a naked woman dancing on his television screen.

Well, maybe _almost_ collected, since the bulge in his pants was a mismatch to his poker face.

Lucy was glad she was not the only one reacting, but unlike him, _she was not calm at all_. She knew this was a perfect chance to fulfill the deal she made with Erza years back, or even bring it up with him. But what if he said no? What if he laughed at her? What if he hated her and didn't think of her the same way ever again? That was the entire reason she never had the courage to bring it up till this point!

Ruining her relationship with Natsu would be far worse than Erza's wrath.

Since the movie was now cut in half, Lucy would have to deal with it for the next hour. She turned straight on the couch, keeping her knees up against her chest and legs crossed. Her bunny slippers dropped to the floor and she comfortably curled her toes as her eyes landed on the movie, thankful that the actors were in clothing, but knowing the plot of the movie, it wouldn't last long. Lucy thought it was best to just surrender for tonight and watch it, forcing her thoughts of Erza and their high school sleep over to the back of her mind.

Surprisingly, it did not take long for Lucy to get into it. When one of her reactions whimpered from beside him, Natsu found it hard to concentrate on the movie. Instead, he turned himself on an angel and crossed one leg under him and watched Lucy watch the movie, finding the sight of her aroused and squirming in her seat far more pleasing.

He wondered about the story behind the movie that Lucy made such a deal about not watching it. But since she was now watching and enjoying it on a fair level, he knew it couldn't have been anything that bad. Though, since Lucy said it was Erza's movie, the story couldn't have been innocent.

Both adults nearly jumped out their skins when the speakers around the room engulfed the room in white noise and the movie disappeared. Lucy whined and dropped her head in her knees and Natsu chuckled as he got up from the couch. Normally, he would have been irritated and cursing at his player for stopping the movie, especially ShowGirls, but not tonight.

Lucy watched him quietly walk up to his entertainment center and eject the movie from the DVD player, and felt her eardrums relax when the static stopped.

 _Chance! Chance! Chance!_

Lucy took a deep breath and swallowed, "N—"

Natsu straighten from his crouched position and stretched his arms above his head after he pushed the cd back in the player, "It's a bit beaten up. It'll play again in a few."

"I—I see." Lucy sighed. The movie was a little old and even though she never watched it, she knew Erza abused the movie. A few scratches here and there was not unexpected.

Natsu disappeared around the corner of his kitchen and Lucy heard the sink water running, and Lucy didn't even notice he had picked up their empty pizza boxes and threw them away. Was she really that out of it?

Lucy was starting to feel she wouldn't ever get another chance to do this. Once she brought the movie back to Erza, the scarlet-haired woman would undoubtedly suffocate her in questions. But there was also the fact that Lucy had felt this way for Natsu for _years_ and held on the fact that the night they spend their movie weekend and watch that forsaken movie that it would be night she would lay herself down in front of him, and get her feelings to reach him, hopefully. She was an adult, right? She was not a teen denying her feelings any longer. There were some moments that Natsu had shown some mutual affection towards her, and Lucy kept those in her thoughts to give her courage when she saw the salmon-haired man, still shirt-less and all, walk back around the corner.

Lucy decided and promised herself that she would ask him, even if the question or statement or however she would put it was going to be the most humiliating thing she had ever said to him! So as Natsu leaned down in front of his television, Lucy hugged her courage and opened her mouth.

"Natsu, let's have sex."

She ended up stating more bluntly than she would ever had hoped to do. Natsu had frozen in his position, his arm extended out in front of him. It felt like the whole world had just fell silent and Lucy could swear she can hear her own heart trying to pound up her throat. It felt like minutes before the male turned to face her, eyes widen eyes locking with hers as he slowly stood back in a standing position.

"What did you just say?" He softly asked, mouth parted and shock obvious on his features.

Despite Lucy still trying to keep a plain face, a heavy amount of color can be seen working its way across her cheeks, "Don't _what_ me! I know you heard me, I'm not a fool!" Her courage was shattering and piling up at her feet.

He heard her say it. He wanted to know _why_ she said it. And now that the both of them were in this overly awkward stare down, him being shirtless and in a pair of baggy sweat-pants, and her in shorts and one of his work shirts was not helping the reactions he was starting to feel.

"F—Forget I said anything!" Lucy yelped suddenly, turning her face away from him, "It was stupid to suggest suddenly." Natsu watched her walk back to the couch and pick up her bag and slip her slippers back on her feet, "I'm going home, I guess. I will see you this week, alright?" Lucy headed for the door and Natsu felt a sense of panic thud against the inside of his chest. He didn't want her to leave, especially after saying something like that!

As fast as he could, he sprinted over to the couch and grabbed one of the cushions off against the armrest and waited until Lucy cracked open the door to throw it. The pillow connected with the back of her head and sent her forehead into the corner of the doorframe as she was about to step out. He froze, realizing what he had just done and the painful consequences he might had been about to face, but at least he succeeded in stopping her from leaving. But now he had to make a break for it.

Lucy hissed in pain and turned to face him, but Natsu was already running to the kitchen, "Running away? Come here! That freaking _hurt_ , you idiot!" Her bag cluttered to the floor and her slippers were thrown off her feet as she ran around the opposite side of the hall to catch him, gripping her fist and ready to punch the hell out of him.

Natsu came sliding around the corner and towards her, ducking and dodging her punches and kicks as he dived down to wrap his arms around her waist and thighs, throwing her in the air. Lucy screamed and latched her arms and legs around his waist and neck as her back slammed into the wall at the start of the hallway. Natsu held her hands above her head to keep them pinned when she started struggling, his nose roughly bumping against hers. His torso and lower half pressed hard into hers, and he felt her shudder at the sudden contact. A whine left her lips before her eyes locked with his, and he felt his body start to throb. She must of noticed the compromising position he had her in as well.

"You wanna do this?" He asked. Their faces were inching closer. Lucy nodded dumbly, losing her previous anger towards him as her eyes fell down to his lips, "Just tell me when and we'll stop." His chest pounded at every breath of hers that caressed his cheek. This was really happening.

Lucy breathed, shaking her head before she closed the little distance by pressing her mouth to his. Natsu reacted immediately, removing his grip on her to allow her arms come around the back his neck. Her legs locked tightly around his hips when he pushed their bodies off the wall and balanced her in his arms to walk into his bedroom. Not being able to see where he was walking, they both bumped into his dresser, Lucy's bottom knocking over multiple objects and breakables, but either paid little to no mind as Lucy's back hit the mattress.

"Taking this off." Natsu said before he whipped his shirt over her head and shoulders, and tossed it in a ball behind him, ignoring the sounds of the bundle coming in contact with something in the room as he pushed the blonde up to the top of the bed and slipped himself between her legs.

Lucy moaned softly against his shoulder when his hips pressed into hers, and her reaction was to tighten her legs around him, trying her best not to squirm when his lips found a certain spot on the sensitive skin of her ear. One hand gripped her bottom and the other moved up her waist while his teeth glided down her neck, sending shivers and bumps rippling down her spine.

Her own hands were gripping the waist of his pants, her subconscious telling her she wanted them off, but Natsu reached down and grabbed one of her wrist and held it down on the bed, earning a complaint from the blonde wiggling beneath him. His lips pressed into hers softly, but the kiss quickly turned intense when Lucy impatiently ground her hips into his, earning her a choke of chopped up letters.

"You're surprisingly impatient, Luce," Natsu said against her cheek, tone dry, his hands massaging her curves as they slipped down to the hem of her shorts, pulling them down her thigh, wanting to feel more of her skin.

"I'm sorry—I've wanted to do this for so long," Her response surprised him, "I've never been touched like this before."

It took him a moment to process that, making his actions falter in that time. What did she mean 'never'? Even though he told himself it was pointless, his thoughts were pulled back to their high school dance that he _didn't attend_. A rumor exploded around the school that Lucy and her date had a heated night after leaving the party early. Too upset to ask her about it, Natsu pretended that he never heard it in the first place and carried on his friendship with Lucy like it was any other day. The rumors died down after graduation, but they seemed to had still followed him even through college, pressing down any of his hopes that he would one day be her first.

That rumor was only reason he hated her date! And not to mention that the two of them went on occasional dates for nearly two years before finally the freak disappeared back where he belonged.

Did this mean none of those rumors were true? Yes, it was foolish to believe them in first place instead of asking Lucy about them first, but he was hurt and pretty damn annoyed. He tried to bring them up, he really did, but this blonde was easy at distracting him.

He felt his body heat go skyrocketing in his lower region when he felt himself being pushed and rolled over to the other side of the bed, Lucy straddling his hips a second later. She rocked into him with a moan, her face flushed and her actions showing him that she was becoming frustrated. He felt like he was on _fire_ and the foul thoughts of their past fueled and urged him on, not realizing that his actions were starting to get rough, but they seemed to add into Lucy's sexual arousal.

Both hands held her hips, and Lucy bit down on her lip when his hips rolled into hers, causing her to squirm and shift on top of him. Holding the hem of her pajama shorts, he yanked them off her hips to reveal the pink, yellow polka dotted, girly hipsters underwear she was wearing. Natsu smiled teasingly, but kept quiet seeing the pout Lucy was giving him, and pushed himself up in a seated position. With an arm around her back, Lucy locked her ankles behind him and sat between his legs, her body shuttering against his when his hand glided down her heat. She greedily moved her hips against his soft strokes, wanting to feel more of the pleasure he was giving her.

Her face pressed into the crease of his neck when two his fingers found their way around the thin fabric, and Lucy moaned his name in a shaky breath. One finger slowly sunk into her warmth while the palm of his hand brushed her clit, making her voice raise and vibrate into his skin, sending it right down to his core.

"You never slept with him, did you?" Natsu asked, his voice soft and his eyes boring into the side of her head, "Not anyone?"

"W—Who? Ah . ." Lucy choked out, moving up and down in his lap as his fingers continued their slow pace.

"You know _who_." Lucy seemed to miss the annoyance dashed in his tone and took a few dragging moments to think about his question. She wanted him to move faster, but no matter how hard and fast and she moved her hips, his fingers would not pick up in speed.

Lucy turned her head slightly and moaned into his ear, "A—Almost . . we almost—ahng!" Natsu pressed his opened mouth to her neck and started sucking, feeling his chest squeeze at her answer. He hated the thought that another man had touched her like this. That another man had possibly seen her like this, flustered, sexually frustrated, moaning their name as they pleased her.

This was _his_ Lucy. He saw her first, he loved her first.

In a swift movement, Lucy's back was bouncing back down into the mattress and Natsu ran his hands up her abdomen as Lucy squirmed and sucked her stomach in at his touch. Her expression was tense and her breathing was heavy and quick. And as he slowly lifted her tank-top over her chest and shoulders, he thought that he absolutely wanted to be the only man in her lifetime to see her like this.

"You—" Lucy gasped and hugged her arms around her exposed breast, feeling the cool apartment air brush up her exposed skin, "This is not . . fair." Lucy said against his lips, looking down at his lower half where a large bulge was visible from his sweat pants, "You're still . ." She wanted those off. She wanted this badly.

Natsu groaned against her breast when her slender legs locked themselves around his hips and brought them crashing into hers. He felt her wandering fingers slip around the waistband of his sweats before they started struggling to pull them down. Deciding to help, Natsu pushed himself up and held his weight hovering over hers to shake his pants down his hips. Leaving his briefs where they were, he moved to leaned back down, but was shoved back when Lucy flipped their positions again, pushing him back to the top of the bed. A swore flew from his mouth when his head collided into the headboard, the pain circulating his head before he scowled at the woman on top him.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY—I didn't mean to— _ah!_ " Her sharp gasp cut off her sentence when his teeth attached to her neck. Her surprise didn't last long, though, because a few moments later she was trying to pull him off of her, "Are you biting me—NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU KNOW NONE OF MY WORK SHIRTS COVER THAT HIGH!" Lucy screeched, pulling at his hair and attempting to push his chest, but she soon gave in.

His hands pulled her panties down her thighs, Lucy lifting her hips to help, her chocolate orbs following his slider fingers down the length of her legs, Natsu tossing her thin garment behind the headboard once they were off. Lucy gently pushed against his chest to lay him back down, trailing her fingers down his happy trail.

Her nails grazed the headboard his head collided into minutes before, until both her palms were gripping Natsu's shoulders like a lifeline, all ten of her nails digging into his skin as he entered her. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, Natsu's lips pressed into hers to muffle her sounds of pain. Natsu tightened his jaw when their lips parted from each other several seconds later, but kept his body stiff still to let the woman pressed into him adjust to his size. It was difficult, he had to admit. He was sure his shoulders and back were trembling from the pressure and heat coming from his lower region, and Lucy's warmth was something his instincts were yelling at him to move into.

Her frame trembled lightly against his, and was not helping his own heat, but as the moments passed, he felt her thighs start to relax. Deciding to test the waters, he gave his hips a light roll, earning a shaking breath from her parted lips. He tried again and again, a little harder, and was rewarded each time with no complaint. Still hesitating, he looked to catch her eye and to read her expression for any signs of visible pain, but Lucy laid her head into the crook of his neck, her fingers brushing the back his neck, sending shivers down his body, and rolled her own hips. The rough action surprised him, but who was he to say it was not pleasurable? He felt his member throb as the pace of Lucy's hips started to quicken.

"Lu—Lucy—" He barely managed to groan out, allowing his back to fall back into his messed up quilt, one hand cupping her bottom while the other gripped the fold of her leg. Lucy lifted her head, giving him an expression of pride, seeming to love the sounds he was making. She lifted her arms above her head to remove the last of her clothing from her shoulders, tossing her bed shirt towards the doorway before placing her hands on the headboard above his head, leaving Natsu to stare at her breast. Knowing they probably had covered the bed with each position they have taken since they started, he liked the view of this one.

He noticed Lucy was starting to struggle from the strain her legs were probably in and decided it was time to change their positions. Without a moment to waste, careful with their joined parts, Natsu flipped the blonde over and pressed her back against the cool wood of his headboard, neither of them catching the groan the wood made from the new weight. His eager lips were dominating hers the moment he re-entered her. Lucy moaned into his mouth, wrapping her limbs around him, trying to keep up with his quickening pace.

If he kept this up, she was going to—

"Nat—Natsu, I'm—" She felt the spring in her lower stomach winding high and she knew her release was approaching.

"I know." He grunted, quickening his pace. He soon felt her body clamp around his, sending him over the edge. Lucy cried out in his ear as he gave one last ground of his hips before they both hit their high. The headboard Natsu was unconsciously pressing his hand against gave out and splintered under his palm as it crashed into the wall, soon falling to the floor behind his mattress with a large crack going from one end to the other.

Lucy laughed dryly, heaving her breath in exhaustion, but her eyes held amusement. Natsu clicked his tongue and slowly removed his hand from the broken wood and placed it on the comforter. Both their bodies shivered when he pulled out from her, dropping down on bed beside his best friend with his arm draped across her breast.

They laid in silence, even when they finally managed to catch their breath. Lucy had turned her body and had her head against Natsu's chest, both staring up at the ceiling.

Natsu was the one to break the silence, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brows and lifting her body up on her elbow, her messy blonde locks framing her face in many directions.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu said, turning his attention from the ceiling fan to her, his expression holding no regret or embarrassment to what he had just said. Lucy's face lit up and left her mouth gaping, "I've thought about doing that for so long."

"Natsu, I—" Lucy watched him sit up, her words becoming lost in her mouth when he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as the kiss depended, Lucy's back being guided back down to the bed. She felt a bolt spring back into her when she felt his body sink against hers, but they just did it! He wouldn't want to go another round, would he?

"You wearing no bra tonight was rather hard on me," Natsu grinned, Lucy's hand connecting to the side of his head a moment later, "And you should wear my shirt more often."

"Y—You're such a pervert!" Lucy sputtered, covering her breast because what ever moment they had was now gone, thanks to him, "You're lucky I lov—" She stopped herself, but Natsu was already smiling like a child.

"What were you about to say?" He asked, a shining glint in his eyes.

"Nothing for you to hear yet," Lucy rolled over and tried to push herself off the bed to find her clothes that he had thrown around the room, but Natsu grabbed her wrist and yanked her body back into his, "Hey!"

"I love you, Lucy!" Natsu said into her shoulder.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and felt a smile inch on her lips. He was sure childish, "I love you, too."

The moment, again, was broken when a series of moaning coming from the living room caught their attention. It took a second for them to process exactly what it was, and when they did, both their faces lit up.

Natsu started busting out laughing while Lucy shoved and smacked him in embarrassment, "You left the movie on?! Natsu!"

"BHYAHAAHHA—LUCY, YOU'RE FACE HAHAA!" Natsu roared, taking her little and weak jabs.

Lucy groaned and got up from the bed, ignoring the way his eyes followed her bare body as she wrapped the sheets around her naked form. She quietly ran into the living room to shut the movie off before she ran back, crashing into a hard torso as she entered the door. Natsu, who was still very naked himself, lifted her into the air by her legs, balancing her weight with with both palms of his hands gripping her bottom.

"We should do this every weekend." Lucy smiled, cupping his rough features between her hands. They may have found a new tradition for their movie nights.

Natsu frowned, "Not every day?" Lucy rolled her eyes, but her smile remained as she placed a small kiss on his lips. Natsu turned back to the bed, giving both his hands a squeeze

"What?" Lucy questioned as he kicked the door shut and placed her back on the bed, his body sinking down into hers. Natsu grinned, his hands coming up through her bangs and starting rubbing around her messy hair.

"Nice bed head."

* * *

a/n: this didn't turn out exactly how i had planned in my head, but it's a start.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, AME! and late birthday i'm sorry. I LOVE YOU, AND I HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS HAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND AN EXCITING NEW YEARS!

also, as i wrap this up, before i get any questions, if you don't know the movie 'showgirls', i do not recommend watching it if you're under 16, at least. even though i watched it when i was eight.

thank you so much for reading!


End file.
